


angel stamnia

by specialagentrin



Series: soleeryx fanart fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing, according to eryx, dean being a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: dean is still horny.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: soleeryx fanart fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670188
Kudos: 21





	angel stamnia

**Author's Note:**

> [Soleeryx Fanart.](https://twitter.com/soleeryx/status/1205667593895514112?s=19)
> 
> Link to the art.

“Honestly, Castiel, with the way you fucked me just now, I’d think you’d have a little more left in you. You know, with your angel mojo and all.” Dean whined, pushing himself onto his elbows on the old, dirty blue blanket. 

His feet swung off the end of the bed lazily, and nudged at Castiel who was sitting at the very edge, almost as if he was ready to leave. And he was. He was shrugging on his white t-shirt, carefullying buttoning back up his shirt. “Castiel.”

  
  
“Yes, Dean?” Castiel replied, looking at him with fond eyes, then scanning the old room. Where was his tie? 

Dean pounced on him, quickly using his tie and a makeshift leash and tying it loosely around his neck. Dean pulled him back close, eyes flicking from his grass-green eyes to those plush lips to the light brown freckles that hid in winter. 

“Another round. I’m still very horny, ya’ know?” He kept tugging until Castiel hovered over him, hands on both sides of his head and waist close enough to wrap his legs around. Damnit, he already put on his pants. 

“But I have duties to attend to, Dean.” The angel argued, and the Winchester rolled his eyes. “Did I not sexually satisfy you?” 

Wrapping his arms around Castiel, he kissed his neck and started to grind himself onto the black woven wool. “Oh, you definitely did, but I want more. I’m addicted.” 

“Wait, do you have the demon blood inside of you?” Castiel panicked, roughly pushing him off and eyes roaming all over Dean’s body. “I don’t see any trace of it in your veins or arteries -”

“Godamnit, Cas, it’s an expression.” Dean rolled his eyes, sighing because the mood was suddenly killed. He could feel Castiel’s eyes burning through his soul as he searched for his clothing, then groaned as he saw one of his favorite shirts ripped open. “Maybe I’ll find someone to fuck who can keep up with me.”

And in a whoosh of wings, Dean was back on the motel bed, sprawled out as the angel towered over him, eyes narrowing -- almost daring him to move. 

Dean gulped, and his dick twitched in attention. 

“I’ll show you who can’t keep up.” Castiel suddenly pulled out a cock ring, sliding it onto Dean’s cock who shivered at the feel of the cold metal. 

“I will make you beg to release, but only after I have fucked you over and over again with my _angel stamina_. Do you understand?” 

Dean could only nod as Castiel started to tease his nipples.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblrs; [specialagentrin](https://specialagentrin.tumblr.com/) & [tfw-needs-baby](<a)
> 
> tumblrs; [soleeryx](https://soleeryx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> twitters; [soleeryx](https://twitter.com/soleeryx)


End file.
